


Heartache

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Whispers in the Dark Universe [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Whispers in the Dark Canon, Whispers in the Dark Universe, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, post wkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: Sunshine has been missing for almost a year and Dark isn't reacting to it too well.





	Heartache

Distortion and shadows filled the office room as did the sound of pacing footsteps, muttering and the occasional growl from the owner of the room. Countless searches across a plethora of cities and countries had brought up nothing but disappointment and heartache for the man that searched desperately for the woman he only just fully realised that he loved. His unbeating heart cried for her as did the fragments of a soul inside of him, it made it almost impossible for him to sleep at night as all he could feel was pain. It had been almost a year since the woman of his dreams, or rather a deranged version of her past self, lodged a bullet into him. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been shot before but the fact that he had the woman’s eyes look down so coldly at him had him unnerved, he wanted nothing more than to make sure his beloved version of the woman had once again gained control but it wasn’t his place to criticise the woman for being taken over considering how he came to be.

The monochromatic demon continued to pace around his large office, not noticing the egos that entered his room to give him their disappointing findings or simply to ask him if he was okay. His supposed friend was usually the latter in that regard, the madman being outraged that the demon was attacked but the demon knew that the madman was struggling with his emotions - Wilford adored his Sunshine just as much as he did, luckily in only a platonic sense. “Dark, you okay?” Wilford’s hushed voice broke through the room, destroying Dark’s train of thought that was consumed by her. “No new information yet, but she couldn’t have just disappeared! We need to remain hopeful!” The moustached man cheered out, clasping his hands together as a way of keeping his composure under his friend’s harsh stare. Dark didn’t usually unnerve the man but there was something about how the demon held himself at that moment that brought a weird sick feeling to the ex-colonel’s stomach - he certainly prefered a war zone to being next to Dark at that moment.

Dark could feel his rage and heartache rise up, breaking away his shell as if it was never even there. He snapped. “What if she’s dead, William?! She’s been missing for months! Months! There’s no sign of her anywhere!” His voice distorted and warped as his shadows flowed out of him and coated the walls, making the office space seem as black as the void itself which contrasted with the blue and red that flickered around his form. “She’s gone…” He whimpered out lowly to himself as he collapsed onto his chair, tears welling up in his eyes as his gaze dropped to the time-worn photo that laid on his desk, reminding him of a time when a part of him could actually hold the woman he longed for. The woman he loved. “Sunshine…” A part of him called out as his fingers brushed against the woman’s photo as if it was trying to stroke her cheek. There was something that always pulled him towards her, something that made him practically beg for her attention whether it be positive or negative.

The woman he adored was practically a phoenix in human form. A beautiful creature that radiated with warmth, lit up his world and set his heart ablaze all the while shocking him because she had somehow come back from the dead. She had a strong will, selflessness and a recklessness that could only be hers, it was a recklessness that got her killed but he know that recklessness was only something that came from trying to keep people safe. Dark deemed that anyone with those qualities were useless imitations of his beloved Sunshine. He knew that his emotions were being influenced by the fragments of the mayor’s soul but he saw it as if most of the feelings were still his own, and for the most part - that was true. Dark reflected on the few moments that he had with her, the small moments of bonding that he held dear to him, the thought of her warmed his heart but stung his eyes as tears forced their way up.

Sobs bubbled up the demon’s throat as he tried his hardest to keep himself stable - he hated crying. Slowly a hum tried to replace the sobs, a familiar song that seemed almost natural on his lips by now was broken by a few sobs that cracked his voice. “Tu es mon rayon de Soleil... Mon seul rayon de Soleil...” The words left his lips without a second thought as he paced his way over to the large window that spread across the back of his office and looked over the city below. From where he stood he could see the King of Squirrels and Bing make their way back from another unsuccessful search, only four egos remained that hadn’t given up on finding his Sunshine but now he feared the number was halved as he looked at their disheartened faces. “Tu me rend heureux quand les cieux sont gris...” His voice sang out, the angered distortion fading and allowing the usual echo to replace it. Wilford stood by the door, watching his friend mourn the loss of a lover that was never his and at that moment it felt far too familiar to him. “Tu ne sauras jamais chérie, combien je t'aime.” The moustached man closed his eyes and thought about his own love as he tried to translate the French lyrics into English in his mind. He knew how Dark felt but dared not say a single thing just in case it spiked the demon's infamous temper. “S'il te plait n’emmène pas mon rayon de Soleil…”

The sound of sobbing made Wilford’s eyes snap open as his gaze raced across the room, scanning it only to see Dark curled up by the window, knees drawn close to his chest as what seemed to be an old tattered peach coloured cardigan was being clutched tightly in the demon’s hands. Wilford slowly made his way over towards his friend, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so silent as it seemed like forever but it was because he didn’t know what to say. He was also worried about his Gumdrop’s possible death, as much as his view of death was warped. “We’ll find her.” His voice whispered out as he pulled his sobbing friend into a tight hug, the moustached man wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince with those words. “We’ll find her…”


End file.
